echoes from faded time planes
by secret base
Summary: a bunch of short harukyon oneshots. H/K shippers, this is for you. chapter five- two moments in deep sleep. right?
1. flutter

one- _flutter_.

" _slowly, slowly, dim-lit eyes..."_

/_/_/_/_/

"Haruhi?"

His voice is weak, timid, afraid, afraid of finding the truth. Koizumi has never heard him like this before.

"Haruhi." Urgency. _He cares. _He knew Kyon did, of course, but it's nice to be reassured-

Stop. He can't be thinking things like this. At a time like this.

_Take action. _But her savior is right beside her, pale hands shaking as he caresses brown hair.

Her eyes are closed, her face pale, her breathing slow.

His eyes are wide, his face pale, his heartbeat fast and shaky.

"Oh my God. Oh my God!"

He looks to the esper for reassurance. "She's not-"

He doesn't know. He's not sure at all.

"Haruhi Suzumiya is in a critical physical state."

Itsuki winces slightly. Yuki's words won't help.

"She's not-"

He can't bring himself to go on any longer because if he whispers that final word, it will become a grim reality.

"She's practically God. She can't..."

It is such a dire time that he is forced to accept this theory.

Mikuru has been standing to the side, trembling.

Kyon moves closer to her face, slowly, slowly...

Backs up. "I'm only doing this for the world. If it works."

Still in denial, of course. Despite the situation, Itsuki smiles.

He bends gently down and touches his lips to hers, softly, gently.

He backs up, and watches her face anxiously.

Eyelids flutter.

"_Oh, thank God."_

Slowly, slowly, dim-lit eyes...

And then-

"Kyon..."

He grins to himself.

Mikuru allows herself a tiny smile.

Yuki nods once and raises her eyebrows.

"How did I..." She stops, breathes. "What did you..." Eyes widen. "Did you-"

His cheeks redden slightly.

"You _did_." She weakly touches her lips, then begans to blush as hard as Kyon. "Th-this is not some cliche anime or roma- uh, light novel!"

"I-I was only trying to wake you up!"

Itsuki can't help it. He chuckles.

Haruhi and Kyon look at him in bewilderment. Then a small smile comes to Haruhi's face, and Kyon grins.

Mikuru begans to giggle slightly. Yuki looks up and tilts her head, her eyebrows raised but her eyes shining.

But even then his eyes keep flicking back to her.

_/_/_/_/

**a.n. this is basically my haru/kyon "idea dump". you know, i really should be updating my other stories... (sweatdrop)**

**i know that this is kind of inclompete. no indication given as to why haruhi is injured. well, you read the summary.**

**enjoy. and review. it's not that hard, you know. you just have to click "review." and write, like, a sentence.**

**thanks for reading.**

**2.18.11**


	2. question

**a.n.: story in haruhi's pov**

I know that I've changed from the time when I was a kid.

To start, I've lost some of my spirit, I guess. Or as bastard Kyon puts it, I've "calmed down". Yes, I call him "bastard" now. No word describes the guy better than idiot, but it's fun to curse at him, so he's also a bastard.

Anyway, I'm older now, and I have to be more mature, as much as that pisses me off. No more going on adventures with the SOS Brigade (ah, what a name, I was so young back then, but I don't regret it), no more looking for supernatural creatures, etc., etc., etc.

My hair's gotten longer and those ribbons I wore are gone. Kyon mentions I look different without them, 'but it's okay because you can put your hair in a ponytail now'. Ha-ha. That bastard and his fetishes.

As for work, I flit around from job to job. I manage to be halfway decent at the crap I attempt, so I've got a lot of money saved up. I will never, _ever _forget the day when Kyon asked to borrow money. God, he's an idiot.

Yeah, I've been mentioning him a lot. I know. You think we're dating or something. Well, I don't know.

If you want to be all specific, then I guess we're dating.

We never really talk about it like that, though. Itsuki is always teasing me about it.

Speaking of Itsuki, the rest of the members of our club seem to have vanished. Mikuru-chan went to study abroad after high school and I neevr saw her again, and as for Yuki, I don't know where she is. Every once in a while when I'm walking or something, I turn around and see a quickly dissapearing shock of purple hair.

I wonder if I took advantage of them, and that hurts me sometimes. Quite a lot, actually. But I have a feeling wherever those two are, they're okay.

Kyon called me today and asked me to go somewhere. This is completely normal but for some reason I still feel kind of anxious.

"So there's a field where they're showing fireworks tonight doyouwanttogo?" he asks quickly.

Is he_ nervous_? About asking me out? If that's what he's doing?

"Whatever. Sure." I'm going to pretend I don't give a crap one way or the other.

Getting ready. I can't believe I'm actually considering whether I should wear something nice. I mean, Kyon is just a friend. Right?

Whatever. The shirt I put on is actually nice, but I just wear jeans.

Looking at myself on the mirror on the way out, I make a split-second desicion and put my hair in a ponytail.

Yeah, whatever.

_/_/_/_/_/

He's there early. Shock. He still hasn't gotten rid of that habit of being late. Seems he actually made an effort today.

Now that I think about it, fireworks seem kind of romantic. Actually.

Oh, _shut up_.

"Did you say something?" he asks, turning his eyes toward me and smiling slightly that lazy grin that always makes-

"Nothing!"

The show starts. They're pretty. Nothing I haven't seen before. But pretty.

"Hey, Haruhi."

"Yeah?"

"What's your greatest wish?"

"Great question, philosopher," I reply, eyes still turned toward the sky.

"So, what is it?" he urges.

Gah. "Nothing."

He smirks a "you-have-a-greatest-wish-but-you're-not-going-to-tell-me" smirk.

"Wipe that look off your face, bastard."

He just smiles. "Oi, Haruhi, stand up."

Ehh? "Why?"

"Stand up, okay?"

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do. I'm the brigade leader." For some reason I feel compelled to say that.

So he stands up and offers me his hand.

"O-okay," I mutter, grabbing it and rising to my feet.

"Haruhi..."

"What?"

"I dropped my pen."

"What the hell?"

"I'll get it." He leans down, feels around in the grass. "Here."

But when he looks up, he's not holding a pen but a small black box, and he's leaning on the ground.

"K-Kyon?"

"Haruhi." He opens the box.

Oh God. OH GOD. ohgodohgodohgodohgod-

"Haruhi, will you marry me?"

I think the entire universe just collapsed.

"I couldn't think of a good way to propose, so this will have to do. I am an idiot, after all.

I'm too shocked to speak, to think. My legs feel like jelly and-

I love him. I really do. I love that idiot.

"Don't ask stupid questions," I find myself saying.

He looks up, surprised.

"Of course. I love you."

He grins again, and now I don't have to hesitate, I need that stupid grin.

"Get up, idiot," I say, and when he does, I kiss him, and it feels so right. Like someone wrote a script and this was supposed to happen.

He smiles when we pull away, and slips the ring on my finger. I think my face is about to break. No human could take this much smiling.

So that's the end of the love story of Haruhi Suzumiya, huh?

And by the way, I still think love is a disease.

And I still _know _Kyon's an idiot.

_/_/_/_/

**a.n.: i was thinking about Kyon proposing, and this story took shape. cute, huh?**

**thanks for the alerts, and favorites. read and review.**


	3. shorts

**a.n.: a series of three short stories.**

**1. definition.**

"Hey."

"Mm."

"Are you even listening?"

"...Sure."

"Idiot!"

Pause.

"But really."

"Yeah?"

"..."

"Now that you've got me curious, you could say something, you know."

"..."

*sigh* "Jeez."

Pause.

"There's something I have to ask you."

"Huh? Yeah, go ahead."

"...If you could describe me in one word, what would it be?"

Pause.

"Describe _you?_

"Well, yes."

Pause.

Pause.

"Well?"

"Haruhi."

"Huh?"

"That's the word."

"That's stupid."

"Haruhi. That's who you are. There's no other word, and-"

Pause. Hesitance.

"There's no other girl that's like you."

Him: Pause. Grin.

Her: Pause. Smile.

"Idiot."

**2. song.**

She was humming behind him in class. Kyon sighed. He was actually trying to listen to the teacher's lecture for once, but her constant humming made it nearly impossible to listen.

He was going to ask her to stop, but then she started singing softly under her breath, not really consciously.

"..._daisuki na hito ga tooi_..."

Oh. That song. Lost my music, was it called? She sang it at the culture festival.

Yeah.

It was a nice song.

"_toosugite nakitaku naru no_..."

And no one could deny Haruhi had a great voice. Strong. In tune. Beautiful, even.

So he doesn't ask her to stop, and he doesn't turn around, either, because she might stop singing quietly if he does that.

He just sits there and listens to her voice.

**3. wish.**

She looked up at the sky.

"What are you going to wish for?" His usually dull tone held a spark of interest.

For once, she actually thought about her words before answering.

She had brought him here without waiting for protests, brought him to look at the stars. And he protested begrudgingly, but he came around. He always came around.

To look at the stars. She wondered if he thought it was a date. Dates weren't like her, so probably not.

"I wish..."

His face turns toward her.

"I wish... you would smile more."

_Smile at me._

He seems pleasantly surprised at the faint tint of red on her face, so she says sharply, "Because your face looks so retarded all the time."

He grins, a welcome sight. "You're going to waste your wish on me?"

"It's my wish." _Yeah. I am. Because..._

"Okay," he says.

_Tonight, you're with me._

And they don't speak for the rest of the night, a kind of comfortable, tranquil silence.

_/_/_/_/_/_/

**a.n.: i LOVED writing these. and this was a fast update, huh? though the last one was cheesy. ha ha. (originally, the 2nd-last line was something even cheesier, though...)**

**enjoy, fave, alert, review.**


	4. games

**a.n.: thanks, corndogz. i had writer's block. the idea helped. xD**

**Kyon's POV**

"K.O.! Again!"

The triumphant voice of our Brigade leader rings through the empty clubroom on a hot summer afternoon. She's won. Again. For the millionth time.

I sighed and wiped some of the sweat from my face. "Can't you give me an easy win once in a while?"

As I said, we were in the Brigade clubroom. Koizumi and Asahina-san had to leave early for some reason, and Nagato just closed her book and followed silently behind them. I have no idea why.

So naturally Haruhi just pulls out a random SNES and a small TV out of nowhere. Who has that system anymore anyway?

"Of course not! As your brigade chief, I will show no mercy! You should be thankful that I'm not going easy on you!"

Yeah, yeah. That's pretty much the answer I expected out of you.

"You're just jealous of my awesome K.O. skills, Kyon!"

For the last time, there are no K.O.s in this game. This is KIRBY SUPER STAR, MULTIPLAYER MODE.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's play Gourmet Race!"

Haruhi seems to be entertained, so what the hell. I'll play.

Pretty soon I saw a power-up in front of me. Isn't that the thing that fills your health bar completely?

"Ah!" Haruhi's looking frantically at the screen.

Haruhi's been talking about how she wants to get that item. You know, if she really wants it, she can take it.

Haruhi runs full speed into the item, then stops suddenly. She looks at me and frowns.

"Hey."

"What?"

"You let me get that one, didn't you?"

"Well, you really wanted it."

She frowns, but then shrugs and we continue playing.

In almost every game we play, I always let Haruhi get the power-ups. I mean, it's that eager look she gets whenever she's near one. It's so cute. How can I resist?

Finally, Haruhi puts the controller down with a frown.

"What the hell, Kyon!"

"Well, it looks like you really wanted those, so...

She looks strangely pleased, but then her eyes narrow.

"Seriously, Kyon, do you let everyone you play against win?"

"It depends who I'm playing against," I find myself saying suddenly.

She looks surprised. Is that a hint of red I see on her cheeks?

Suddenly I realize our faces our really close together. I should probably pull away, but I can't. It's like her eyes are hypnotizing me or something.

Slowly I leaned in closer until- until-

Until Haruhi suddenly pulls away and bonked me on the head with a controller.

"What the hell was that for!" I yelp, gingerly touching the top of my bruised head.

"Stupid Kyon!" Haruhi yelled. "U-using video games to take advantage of me!" Her face is flushed and she's trying to look mad, but her eyes sparkle with pleasure.

"It wasn't my fault! It just happened!"

"Yeah, yeah," she mutters. "I think I'll go home now."

Damn. I try to do something I think she might like, and I get hit on the head. Is this how life works?

Haruhi stalks toward the door, but suddenly turns around and regards me with a grin on her face.

"Yeah?" I say, confused.

She smiles wider. "Thanks, stupid. It was fun."

Then she closes the door and walks away.

Hey, if she liked it, maybe it was worth it.

_/_/_/_/

**a.n.: aw. the dreaded almost-kiss.**

**also, i found out this got added to the "SOS Brigade" community. i really don't get the purpose of that community, but whatever.**

**also, kirby's one of the only genres i know well. sorry. i'm not much of a gamer. D:**

**this story is being updated quite a lot, huh?**

**i think this one could use more work, but... yeah.**

**read, review, favorite, alert, enjoy.**


	5. sleep

_chapter five_

_full title: two instances (in deep sleep)_

a.n.: I've always wanted to do a "sleeping" fic like this. Get ready for fluff.

_/_/_/_/_/_/

**instance one: kyon...**

"Haruhi?"

His voice hesitates slightly. He feels embarassed, but he tries again.

"Haruhi."

No answer. _She must be asleep,_ he decides.

_Well. If she's not awake or anything._

He feels an urge. So he complies. Quietly, he brushes a strand of hair from her eyes. He is tempted to pull back, but lets his fingers linger.

He sighs, pulls away, pulls the blanket over the sleeping girl.

"You kick in your sleep, you know."

She doesn't answer, of course. He sighs again, then grins.

"Good night, Haruhi."

He lies down on his pillow again.

Across from him, the girl's eyes open, and her lips pull into a smile.

_Good night, idiot_, she thinks.

**instance two: haruhi...**

"Hey, stupid."

He doesn't answer, his eyes still close, his breathing balanced.

_He always did have problems getting his ass out of bed._

She frowns.

"Kyon."

Still, no answer. That's okay. She didn't expect one.

"Hey-"

She stops, starts again.

"Sometimes, you're not that bad, you know."

She doesn't know what to do. Hesitantly, she lays a small hand on his arm.

He still doesn't wake.

"I-"

She can't say it. The words are caught in her throat.

She's about to give up, but before-

"Am... I that bad?"

Hesitantly, she drags a finger gently down his face.

_I shouldn't be doing this!_

She pulls back like she's shocked.

She sighs quietly, but then fades into silence.

She smiles slightly. _I guess... I should sleep now._

So she closes her eyes, and drifts away.

When the girl beside him is halfway asleep, Kyon grins slightly.

_/_/_/_/_/

**a.n.: these stories are too damn fluffy. i need to work on more serious stuff.**

**as for why they're together while sleeping, i don't know. they had to share a tent or something. :P**

**sorry for the lateness. RL has been... well, i'm going through something... hard.**

**on a lighter note: pepszisez: ah, that sounds cool! maybe, later on, if you want to spend your time on that, that would be awesome. :]**

**thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
